


Tu sonrisa inolvidable

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un niño perdido en un país con una cultura y un idioma ajeno al suyo. Alguien lo ayudará, otro niño. Así se conocieron Kanon y Radamanthys en Grecia para, años después, volver a cruzarse como enemigos. Y un insignificante objeto será lo que despierte esos recuerdos dormidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu sonrisa inolvidable

El niño permaneció aferrado a la blanca y tibia mano de su madre. No acostumbraba a estar rodeado de tanta gente, como lo estaba en ese pueblo.

Sin embargo se soltó de esa mano de porcelana que tanta seguridad le daba, para distraerse unos segundos decisivos con la llamativa cultura de ese país, tan lejano y ajeno al suyo.

Cuando volteó se vio en la desafortunada situación de estar perdido en una muchedumbre que no hablaba su lengua materna.

Buscó con sus pequeños y desorbitados ojos la figura de su madre, permitiendo que poco a poco la desesperación dominase sus sentidos, nublándolos por completo.

Solo y perdido en Grecia, con seis años, era el desenlace más temido e inesperado para un niño.

Sin poder contenerse y sin querer hacerlo, el niño rompió en llanto. Sus pequeños ojos, a esas alturas, no podían focalizar nada más que la tumultuosa masa de gente que componía aquel extraño pueblo.

Una mano grande y que juzgó de poderosa, se apoyó sobre sus hombros. Con cierta dificultad para respirar a causa de la angustia opresora anidada en el pecho, intentó serenarse y voltear.

—¿Qué sucede, niño?

Un joven de tez morena, mirada firme y cabellos azulados, le estaba hablando. El pequeño no dejó de llorar, lejos de tranquilizarse, esas palabras de vano consuelo fueron aun peor. Ahora, al llanto, le acompañó un desgarrador grito de terror. Y es que no comprendía ni una sola palabra del lugareño.

—Tranquilízate... —optó por apelar a su conocimiento sobre los idiomas—¿Hablas inglés? —adivinó, teniendo en cuenta que solía ser el idioma más manejado en la mayoría de los países.

Ahora sí, el niño asintió más tranquilo comprendiendo las palabras del otro. Su llanto cesó, sin embargo continuo hipando, angustiado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?  
—Me perdí... —respondió entre lagrimas, frotando los ojos para que estas desapareciesen.  
—¿Te perdiste? —frunció la frente—¿Estabas con alguien?  
—Sí, mis padres... estaba con mi mamá —comenzó a llorar de nuevo ante el recuerdo que, en ese momento de confusión, parecía tan lejano. Como si sintiera que no se había perdido hacia escasos minutos, sino hacia varias vidas.  
—Bueno, tranquilo. No te preocupes, los hallaremos. Tenlo por seguro —sonrió—. Acompáñame... —le daba ternura el porte del menor.

Sin saber bien qué hacer, el pequeño siguió los pasos del mayor, observando de vez en cuando el profundo y marcado rostro que tenía. Por costumbre, y también por temor, tomó la morena mano con el fin de no volver a perderse.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —investigó el mayor sonriéndole apenas y afirmando más ese agarre de manos.  
—Baldwin... —hipó el niño.  
—¡Oh! Qué bello nombre.  
—A mí no me agrada —contradijo con la voz temblorosa.  
—El mío es Kanon. Y a mí me gusta mi nombre —dijo el lugareño para lograr con la conversación distraer un poco a su compañero de caminata.

Quizás, en otras circunstancias, el pequeño llamado Baldwin no hubiese seguido los pasos de un desconocido, pero la situación se prestaba y necesitaba ayuda. En la desesperación en la que estaba sumido, no podía pensar con claridad en las recomendaciones que siempre le hacían los adultos.

Siguieron caminando por el pueblo, hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse del mismo, subiendo lo que sería una colina.

—Baldwin Rad Cromwell —agregó el niño, luego de varios segundos de silencio. Sentía el viento de Grecia golpearle el rostro, mientras pensaba que era un día soleado y calmo y que nada había vaticinado tan terrible destino para él.  
—¿Ese es todo tu nombre? —preguntó el mayor, sorprendido—Es bonito, no sé por qué dices que es feo.  
—Me gustaría llamarme de otra forma, cuando sea grande me cambiaré el nombre.

Kanon rió al escuchar la emoción y la determinación en el pequeño. Llegaron ante una cabaña, algo alejada de la civilización. El lugareño entró y en griego llamó a su hermano.

Otro muchacho, muy similar al mismo joven que lo rescató -por no decir que era igual- salió de una de las habitaciones. En su rostro y en las visibles partes de su cuerpo desnudo, había serias cicatrices que lo adornaban. Algo que el extranjero no pudo comprender, pero que demostraba el entrenamiento al que se sometían día a día.

En pocos minutos, lo que duró la charla entre ellos, el joven desconocido salió de la cabaña rumbo al pueblo; para restar dudas, Kanon volteó hacia el niño para explicarle.

—Mi hermano irá con la policía. Pronto encontrará a tus padres.  
—¿Era tu hermano? —lo preguntó aunque eso hubiera quedado muy en claro—Son iguales.  
—Somos gemelos. Él se llama Saga —explicó mientras buscaba en una desvencijada alacena el pan que esa mañana habían comprado en el pueblo.

Al observar que permanecía de pie a un costado de la puerta abierta, el mayor, aunque por tan solo seis años, lo invitó a sentarse ofreciéndole un poco de ese pan casero.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes un hermano, eso debe ser bueno.  
—No te creas. Si no te llevas bien con tu hermano, no sé si eso es bueno —reflexionó, soltando aquello más al aire diciéndoselo al pequeño. Se sentó en la mesa para comer un poco y lo invitó.  
— Yo quisiera tener un hermano.  
—¿No tienes? ¿Tienes solo a tus padres? —Baldwin asintió—Pues, eso es bueno... yo no tengo padres, y me gustaría tenerlos.  
—Mi mamá no tiene mucho tiempo para mí. Y mi papá trabaja mucho. Casi siempre juego con las criadas, aunque ellas tienen que hacer los quehaceres de la casa y no siempre pueden jugar conmigo... —comentó con pesar, balanceando las piernas, estaba sentado en una silla de madera que rechinaba con cada uno de sus movimientos.  
—Debes tener amigos en tu país...  
—No me dejan tener amigos.  
—¿Por qué? —se horrorizó con esa idea.  
—Porque yo soy mejor que esos niños. No debo juntarme —afirmó bajando la vista al suelo de tierra.

Kanon arrugó la frente en señal de fastidio, aquello había sonado horrible; sin embargo adivinó, en el compungido rostro del menor, que no pensaba así en verdad.

—¿Y a ti te gustaría tener amigos?

Asintió con efusividad y reiteradas varias veces, consiguiendo así la espontánea sonrisa del mayor. El silencio dominó la calurosa cabaña, hasta que Baldwin quebró ese mutismo.

—¿Encontrarán a mis padres?

Las lágrimas amenazaron con surgir de nuevo. En señal de consuelo, el chico de pelo azulado levantó la mano y secó esa lágrima que, caprichosa, se deslizaba por la blanca mejilla del menor.

—Tranquilo. Veras que sí.  
—¿Y si se fueron? ¿Y si volvieron a Inglaterra y me dejaron solo?  
—No, Baldwin. No sucederá eso, no te dejarán... —sin saber bien qué hacer en esas circunstancias, caminó hasta el abatido niño y arrodillándose a su lado lo tomó entre los brazos—¿Quieres salir a jugar un rato?

¿A que jugarían? No tenía idea. Ya lo vería en ese momento, lo importante era distraer al crío que, frágil y dependiente, se aferraba a él al punto de matarlo de ternura. Y es que para Kanon siempre fue difícil sociabilizar con la gente, sobre todo con los niños, algo que a su hermano no le representaba ningún problema, y de allí residía su buena reputación entre los pueblerinos.

Para Kanon todo era mucho más difícil que para Saga.

Por primera vez podía sentirse sintió útil y agraciado al verse consuelo de un niño perdido. Tal vez él pecaba de antisocial y huraño, y en algunos casos, tildado de malvado por su gemelo; pero él también tenía su lado bueno, como Saga su lado malo.

Afuera el sol golpeaba la superficie de la tierra sin clemencia. Con algunos juegos improvisados que la mayoría consistía en correr de un lado al otro, logró distraer a quien le estaba arrancando demasiadas sonrisas para su gusto.

No solo Baldwin rió a más no poder, no solo él sintió esa felicidad en el pecho y el viento golpear su rostro, sino también Kanon.

Así, pudo gozar de un amigo y hasta inclusive de un hermano por unas cuantas horas, mientras que a su vez Kanon podía sentirse útil al, por lo menos, conseguir las carcajadas del menor.

Supieron que todo eso terminaría en algún momento, lo supieron a pesar de su ingenuidad. Fue por ello que cuando decidieron parar de correr, agitados y agotados, con el fin de beber un poco de agua, Baldwin le habló, aún respirando con dificultad, pero con una sonrisa en los labios:

—¿Irás a Inglaterra?  
—Pues... puede ser. No lo sé...  
—¿Irás a visitarme? —insistió, desesperado.  
—Si voy, eso tenlo por seguro...  
—¡Y jugaremos escondidas! Veras, yo allí tengo caballos, puedo prestarte el mío...  
—Me encantaría cabalgar, aunque no tengo la más pálida idea de cómo se hace... —rió motivado por la efusividad del menor quien prácticamente se había colgado de su cuello.  
—¡Sí! Y tendrás que probar el flan que hace Nana.

El rubio siguió hablando con ese candor tan particular que había prendido al mayor, sin embargo este supo que no se volverían a ver, o por lo menos, era lo más probable. Nunca tan equivocado había estado en su vida.

Cuando visualizaron a lo lejos una figura, comprendieron que había llegado el momento de separarse, Saga llegó y le informó a su gemelo que las autoridades de Grecia habían hallado sin dificultad a los padres del niño.

Lo recogerían en el puerto. Saga marchó dando fin a su trabajo de intermediario; teniendo en cuenta que él era una figura importante en Grecia incluso a su corta edad, no le representó una gran dificultad hallarlos.

Kanon suspiró y observó por última vez el rostro del pequeño para poder preservar en su mente aquellas facciones y recordarlo por siempre.

—Creo que será mejor que partamos ahora, el sol se está yendo...  
—Te quiero, Kanon... —dijo de la nada sorprendiéndole y, como todo niño que es espontáneo y despreocupado, besó sus labios.  
—¿Qué haces? —exclamó extrañado por ese arrebato, tan inocente hasta tal punto que Baldwin se asustó.  
—Eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando se quieren... —expresó con tono de obviedad.  
—Bueno, sí, pero... —¿Qué podía explicarle un niño de once años a uno de seis? Kanon solo tuvo en claro que esas cosas no deberían hacerlo entre hombres.  
—Kanon ¿no vas a besarme tú también? —preguntó caminando a su lado cuesta abajo rumbo al puerto.  
—Pues... este... no... Ya lo has hecho tú, así que no hace falta.  
—Cuándo la gente se quiere se casa. Como mis papás... —comentó Baldwin colgándose de la mano de su nuevo amigo—¿Tú te casarás conmigo cuando seamos grandes?  
—Pero... eso debes hacerlo con una niña... —explicó Kanon, algo turbado—. Con una novia...  
—Bueno... entonces tú serás mi novia, Kanon.

El aludido rompió a reír con verdaderas ganas, nunca había escuchado tantos disparates juntos y al mismo tiempo.

—Será mejor que cambiemos de tema —no podía explicarle ciertas cosas a un niño, sobre todo porque el también lo era y no las comprendía en su totalidad.

Siguieron su camino, jugando y conversando. Kanon pudo vislumbrar que la vida del rubio era ostentosa y agraciada, por lo menos en el plano económico.

Llegaron al puerto, el punto de reunión; Baldwin a esas alturas sentado sobre los hombros de él, estaba agotado por la caminata.

El griego bajó con facilidad al niño de su espalda, cuando este les señaló a sus padres, los vieron desde lejos en el muelle, acompañados de un policía.

Los padres de Baldwin, vestidos con una elegancia muy particular, se acercaron a ellos; el padre estrechó la mano del joven, mientras la madre tomaba al niño entre los brazos para reprocharle su travesura, sin siquiera imaginar la odisea sentimental por la que había atravesado su hijo.

—¿Quieres decirle algo a tu amigo? —preguntó el padre antes de dar la vuelta, estaba agradecido con el lugareño por el cuidado hacia su hijo. El pequeño asintió y corrió hasta donde estaba Kanon para realizar algo que desconcertó el menor. Buscó en su cuello una pequeña cruz victoriana y se la dio.

—¿Esto?  
—Para que me recuerdes... 

Mejor dicho, para que Baldwin lo reconociese el día de mañana. Kanon sonrió muy emocionado por el gesto, había pensado con seriedad en rechazarlo, teniendo en cuenta que había sido la decisión impulsiva de un niño, pero al ver la pasividad de los padres ante el gesto, se guardó la cruz en el bolsillo y con una imperceptible lágrima en los ojos saludó con una mano a Baldwin, quien poco a poco se alejaba, tomado de la mano de su hermosa madre.

 

***

 

Kanon jamás osó imaginar que diecisiete años después encontraría a Baldwin convertido en su enemigo, en un poderoso y respetado Juez del Inframundo, transformado en todo un hombre, fuerte y aguerrido.

Al final Baldwin había cambiado su nombre por uno que sin dudas le sentaba muy bien, tomando como base su segundo nombre: Rad.

En el fulgor de la batalla, no tuvo el tiempo para detenerse a pensar demasiado en ello, la realidad era que el destino había querido cruzarlos de una forma opuesta, distinta e irremediable.

En el presente eran enemigos, sin dudas, y aun así, en varias oportunidades, Kanon se preguntó si este temerario y colérico Espectro lo recordaba aunque fuera un poco.

Tras la batalla de Hades, cuando cada Guerrero obtuvo por fin su vida mundana, el griego pasó cada uno de sus días encerrado en su pilar pensando en ello, con la cruz ennegrecida por el paso del tiempo entre los dedos.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios. ¿Valía la pena averiguarlo? Quizás no, quizás sí... pero ¿cómo? Y aun más importante ¿qué lograría con aquello?

Tal vez solo para rescatar aquel momento en el que Kanon se había sentido útil, bueno, sencillo, feliz y no un _malvado_ traidor, con la vida manchada. Quizás Radamanthys recordase esa faceta del General, faceta que ni su propio hermano había conocido. 

Luego de meditarlo por un largo año, a punto de cumplir sus treinta, tomó la decisión de encaminarse al Castillo de Hades; no como enemigo, sino tal vez como un mero mensajero. Era el niño de entonces quien en realidad quería comunicarse, rescatar y sacar a flote ese recuerdo. Sí, el hombre del presente solo sirvió de mensajero.

 

***

 

Zeros caminó con paso lento, observando indiscreto la caja que sus pegajosas manos portaban. Curioso y con ganas de saber su contenido.

El largo pasillo, oscuro y repleto de espejos en las paredes, le dio la imagen difusa de su propia persona. Siguió camino buscando no distraerse, no podía, pues aquel General había sido muy contundente con su mensaje y su vida estaba en juego si ese paquete no llegaba a manos de su Señor Radamanthys.

Entró al amplio salón encontrando al Juez sentado en su gran sillón, bebiendo quizás un poco de whisky.

—Zeros... —dijo Wyvern con recelo, sin siquiera mirarlo—¿Qué quieres?  
—Señor... —titubeó ingresando con cautela—… vine a traerle esto...

El rubio lo observó con profundo desprecio; odiaba que lo interrumpieran, más si era Zeros.

—¿Qué es? ¿Quién lo envía? —tomó con furia el pequeño paquete.  
—Kanon del Dragón Marino, mi Señor —lo observó con alevosía, susurrando apenas aquellas palabras—. Raro que un enemigo le traiga un presente… ¿no? —dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire.

Por un segundo el inglés había olvidado la presencia del otro Espectro, sin embargo al escuchar esas palabras volteó la cabeza, para posar su mirada furibunda en él.

—Lárgate.

Riendo por lo bajo Zeros se alejó cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando a Radamanthys a solas con la pequeña caja. ¿Por qué un enemigo se dignaría a llevarle algo? Cabría la posibilidad de una pesada broma, y eso fue lo creyó cuando poco a poco fue descubriendo el contenido de la caja.

Con los ojos temblorosos y las manos trémulas, en la penumbra de la sala, levantó con el dedo el dije ennegrecido por el paso tiempo, un dije que él reconocía a la perfección.

Un sentimiento inexplicable de furia, melancolía e impotencia se apoderó del Juez. A la pequeña cruz le acompañaba un trozo de papel que restó las posibles dudas. Con pavor había hecho reflotar esos recuerdos dormidos.

Leyó reiteradas veces, como si aquellas líneas fueran un chiste mal gusto; una mera ilusión y no más.

“Quizás tú ya no me recuerdes, pero yo sí, Baldwin.”

Firmado de manera muy presuntuosa: “Kanon del Dragón Marino (y Santo de Géminis)”.

La respiración del Juez comenzó a ser entrecortada. ¿Qué significaba eso? Más allá de lo que en realidad implicaba esa cruz. ¿Por qué se la devolvía? 

Kanon jamás podría ser la “novia” de aquel niño. No en esas circunstancias.

Wyvern recordaba a la perfección ese día, de hecho jamás había podido borrarlo de su mente, porque nunca lo quiso hacer. ¿Cómo olvidar ese día, si a su manera, infantil, despreocupada e inocente había sido feliz? Había conocido a un hermano, a un amigo que le duró un par de horas, pero que fueron suficientes para comprender que eso era lo que siempre anheló, lo que siempre quiso desde que era pequeño. Tan solo había olvidado el rostro y el nombre de aquel joven, sin embargo nunca su calidez y su sonrisa.

Si tan solo Kanon hubiera sonreído, quizás Radamanthys lo hubiera reconocido, ¿pero como sonreír en una batalla? ¿Y a tu enemigo?

De pie, observando por el alto ventanal la nada consumiéndolo todo, y luego de mucho meditarlo, con la cruz aferrada en la mano, Baldwin tomó la decisión de devolvérsela en persona a Kanon. 

Al fin y al cabo le pertenecía, él se la había regalado y los regalos no se devuelven.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.
> 
> Ya sé que el Castillo de Hades fue boleta, pero en este fic necesitaba situarlo a Rada en algún lugar. Y no digan nada, también sé que robé descaradamente de Kizuna (Pero solo la parte del beso *O*) En realidad Radamanthys es de las Islas Feroe, así que me hice bolas, no sabía si poner Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña, o directamente Islas Feroe, al final dejé Inglaterra, no me peguen por ello xD, sé que no es lo mismo.


End file.
